1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a process and an associated system for operating magnetron discharges. Magnetron discharges are used widely in vacuum coating technology. The most important field of application is magnetron atomization, also called sputtering, for depositing thin layers of metals, alloys, or reactively deposited chemical compounds, such as oxides or nitrides. Furthermore, magnetron discharges are used to generate the plasma in plasma-activated reactive vaporization. Another field of application is the generation of magnetron enhanced plasmas for the pretreatment of substrates before the vacuum coating. Important fields of application are the manufacture of optically effective layers in the glass industry, the manufacture of decorative, wear-reducing and hard layers in the tool industry and the machine construction industry, the manufacture of barrier layers in the packaging industry, and the manufacture of insulating layers for electronics and for data storage mediums.
2. Discussion of Background Information
The use of magnetron discharges in sputter processes for depositing conductive layers with good electrical conductivity is reliably controlled on a technical scale. Electrically insulating layers can be deposited by using high frequency sputtering. Because of numerous disadvantages, however, this process has only been used on a limited technical scale. With the reactive deposition of electrically insulating layers using direct current sputtering of metallic targets in a gas mixture which, in addition to inert gas, also contains amounts of reactive gasses such as oxygen or nitrogen, two fundamental difficulties arise. One difficulty is the lack of long-term stability of the discharge. By depositing insulating layers in the entire processing chamber, the electrode surfaces functioning as anodes also become coated so that the impedance of the magnetron discharge increases constantly with increasing processing time. This leads to a lack of constancy in the process parameters so that the discharge finally can no longer be ignited or so that the technical parameter limits of the power supply device no longer suffice. The second difficulty is the occurrence of arc discharges, which are called xe2x80x9cArcingxe2x80x9d and which sometimes also occur when operating nonreactive magnetron discharges. This phenomenon is caused by electrical charging of insulating layers on the targets that are connected as cathodes. As a result of these charges, electrical short circuits in the form of above-mentioned arc discharges occur, which cause defects in the layers and on the target surface and inhibit a sufficient process stability. This is particularly true for reactive magnetron discharges.
It is to known, e.g., from German Patent Application No. 42 23 505, to significantly delay the coating of the anode by using a suitable geometric embodiment. As a result, the long-term stability of the magnetron discharges is improved and the usable processing time is extended, but the problem remains fundamentally unsolved.
In order to prevent the effects of xe2x80x9carcingxe2x80x9d, a number of passive and active wirings of magnetron discharge devices are known. It is furthermore known, e.g., from German Patent Application Nos. 37 00 633 and 42 23 505, to supply electrical glow discharges or magnetron discharges with pulsed direct current. As a result, the energy content of arc discharges that occur is limited and the production of arc discharges is prevented. Various circuits have been proposed, see, e.g., German Patent Application Nos. 41 27 317; 41 27 504; 42 39 218; 42 30 779; and International Application No. PCT/US93/12604, which was published as International Publication No. WO/94/16458, and which, in addition to the pulsed supply of direct current, also generate a slight countervoltage. Processes and devices of this kind have proven useful preferably for nonreactive sputtering of electrically conductive materials in inert gas or for low-reactive sputtering. The occurrence of high-energy arc discharges can therefore be effectively prevented. However, highly insulating layers cannot be deposited in a stable fashion in this manner and the problem of the coating of the electrode surfaces acting as anodes also remains unsolved.
It is furthermore known, e.g., from German Patent Application Nos. 252 205 and 38 02 852, to use devices with two magnetron sources for the reactive deposition of thin layers, which devices are operated with a potential-free alternating current and with which the targets function alternatingly as cathodes and anodes of the magnetron discharge. As a result, the long-term stability of the magnetron discharge is achieved, even in gas mixtures that contain amounts of reactive gasses in addition to inert gas. The range from approximately 10 kHz to approximately 150 kHz has turned out to be the most suitable frequency of alternating current. Sinusoidal or rectangular voltages are used.
Through particular wirings of magnetron discharges, e.g., LC combinations, the danger of producing arc discharges can be further -reduced, e.g., as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,303,139, and German Patent Application Nos. 41 38 793 and 42 04 999. The optimal dimensioning of such wirings, however, turns out to be extremely difficult in practice since the dimensioning of the components depends on the frequency and the impedance of the magnetron discharge. Each parameter change of the discharges, e.g., changes in the target material, the pressure, the gas composition, etc., requires a change or adaptation of the wiring. Even when all of the parameters remain constant, the impedance of the discharge in each pulse changes from the ignition phase to the burning phase so that the possibility for optimization of the wiring is fundamentally limited. As a result of this, only quantitative improvements are achieved by the proposed solution strategies. The energy of arcs that occur comes into play as energy loss in the components of the wiring.
In order to optimally adapt the power supply device to various impedances of the two magnetron discharges, it is known, e.g., from German Patent Application Nos. 43 24 683, to interrupt the energy supply in a time-controlled manner. With this kind of process, it is disadvantageous that the effectiveness of the energy supply decreases.
In order to improve the known bipolar energy supply in magnetron devices with two or more electrodes, a process and a circuit are known, e.g., from German Patent Application Nos. 44 38 463, which produce alternating current pulses with the character of a power source, i.e., in each pulse, after a very short current increase time, a constant current is supplied to the magnetron discharge. The disadvantage of this process lies in the fact that it is connected with a very high loading of the semiconductor switching elements used so that currently, the execution of the process can be technically utilized only up to a particular output of the magnetron discharge, which lies well below 20 kW. For this reason, magnetron discharges of, e.g., 100 kW, of the kind that are required for coating architectural glass, have up to this point been powered only with sinusoidal generators. The above-mentioned difficulties with regard to limiting the energy content of arc discharges possibly still occurring and thus limiting damaging effects on the layers cannot be sufficiently eliminated.
The present invention provides a process and a system for operating magnetron discharges, which improve the energy supply in magnetron discharges with at least two magnetron electrodes.
In particular, the supply of high discharge outputs should also be possible and a high efficiency of the supplied output should be achieved. The production of arc discharges should be inhibited and the production of conditions for producing such arcs should be preventatively counteracted. The process and the associated device should also be suited for adjusting a predetermined ratio of the discharge outputs at the magnetron electrodes, preferably a ratio of 1:1, when the impedance of the magnetron discharges of the individual magnetron electrodes is of different magnitudes.
According to the present invention, a process for operating magnetron discharges for vacuum coating is provided in which at least two magnetron electrodes that are supplied with energy in a pulsed fashion and are disposed in an inert gas, e.g., preferably containing amounts of reactive gasses. The process includes at least one magnetron electrode being connected cathodically and at least one magnetron electrode being connected anodically and a number greater than 1 of direct current pulses of a same current direction are supplied with a pulse frequency of between 10 kHz and 150 kHz. A polarity change is then carried out such that the connections between the magnetron electrodes and the power supply are interrupted and at least one other magnetron electrode is connected cathodically and at least one other magnetron electrode is connected anodically. In this arrangement, a number greater than 1 of direct current pulses of a same current direction are supplied with a frequency of between 10 kHz and 150 kHz. The polarity change and the supply of direct current pulses to the magnetron discharge is repeated. Moreover, the polarity change is repeated such that, on a time-averaged basis, each magnetron electrode is connected equally often cathodically and anodically.
The present invention also provides a device for carrying out the above-noted process. The device includes a vacuum chamber in which at least two magnetron electrodes are disposed, a power supply device including a direct current source, and a switch unit, e.g., a controlled switch unit. The magnetron electrodes are electrically connected to outputs of the controlled electronic switch unit, which, between two polarity changes, provides the magnetron electrodes with a number of direct current pulses greater than 1 of a same current direction with a pulse frequency of 10 kHz to 150 kHz. The controlled electronic switch unit is electrically connected to poles of the direct current source, and a control unit is connected to the controlled electronic switch unit to control the same.
The instant invention is also directed to another device for carrying out the above-noted process. The device includes a vacuum chamber in which at least two magnetron electrodes are disposed, a power supply device includes a two-way rectifier electrically coupled to an alternating current generator, and a switch unit includes a controlled electronic full bridge circuit. The magnetron electrodes are electrically connected to outputs of the controlled electronic full bridge circuit, which, between two polarity changes, provides the magnetron electrodes with a number of direct current pulses greater than 1 of a same current direction with a pulse frequency of 10 kHz to 150 kHz. Inputs of the controlled electronic full bridge circuit are electrically connected to outputs of the two-way rectifier circuit, and a control unit is connected to the controlled electronic full bridge circuit to control the same.
The process according to the invention is used to supply energy for the operation of magnetron discharges with at least two magnetron electrodes. At least one magnetron electrode is connected as an anode during a time period T1 and at least one magnetron electrode is connected as a cathode. During time period T1, the energy supply is pulsed at a frequency of f1=1/T1 in the middle frequency range, and a limited number n1 of direct current pulses is supplied. After time period T1, a polarity change is executed such that at least one other magnetron electrode is connected as a cathode and at least one other magnetron electrode is connected as an anode. In a subsequent time period T2, the energy is supplied as a limited number n2 of direct current pulses with a frequency f2=1/T2, likewise in the middle frequency range. In time period T2, sputtering of the surface of the cathodic magnetron electrode takes place where, after the wearing away the layer deposited previously in time period T1, atomization of the target material takes place. After the supply of n2 direct current pulses to the magnetron electrodes, a polarity change occurs once more such that n1 direct current pulses are again supplied. The process is carried on in this manner so that numbers of direct current pulses flow through the magnetron electrodes in alternating fashion in the positive and negative current direction. The frequency of the polarity changes is called the polarity change frequency, and the polarity change frequency is significantly lower than the pulse frequency. In each time period T1 and T2 in which at least one magnetron electrode functions cathodically and at least one magnetron electrode functions anodically, and the complementary electrical function is respectively carried out by at least one other magnetron electrode in the other time period. The numbers n1 and n2 of the direct current pulses can thereby be constant or can vary as a function of time.
The numbers n1 and n2 of direct current pulses between two polarity changes in an electrode is greater than 1, but limited to values below 50,000. The numbers n1 and n2 are selected as smaller as the specific electric resistance of the layers deposited on the magnetron electrodes in the anodic phase increases. This is especially true in reactive sputtering. In this manner, the assurance is made that the thickness of these deposited layers between two polarity changes remains low so that the impedance of the magnetron discharges is influenced by these layers only in an insignificant manner. The energy supplied in the form of direct current pulses to the magnetron discharges is primarily supplied as direct current or as sinusoidal current.
The system according to the invention for carrying out the process comprises a power supply device whose outputs are connected by way of a controlled electronic switch unit to the magnetron electrodes disposed in a vacuum chamber so that direct current pulses with a pulse frequency f1 or f2 can be generated and it is possible to reverse the polarity of the direct current pulses with the polarity change frequency. The power supply device can therefore comprise a direct current source and a controlled electronic switch unit composed of integrated electronic switches. The electronic switches integrated into the switch unit are controlled in accordance with a suitable algorithm in such a way that current pulses are generated at the output of the controlled electronic switch unit, with the pulse frequency and the current direction in accordance with the process. Preferably, the power supply device thus has the character of a current source. The power supply device, however, can also comprise a device for generating a sinusoidal current, a two-way rectifier circuit, and a controlled electronic full bridge circuit, wherein the sinusoidal current in the two-way rectifier circuit is rectified and the polarity reversal of the current pulses with the polarity change frequency is executed by the controlled electronic full bridge circuit.
One advantage of the process according to the invention is that the effectiveness of the energy supply is significantly increased. On the one hand, due to the comparatively low polarity change frequency, the output loss in the components of the controlled electronic switch unit is reduced when pulse generators are used for the energy supply. On the other hand, the effectiveness of the energy use in the magnetron discharges themselves increases. The cause for this is that previously with bipolar energy supply in the form of middle frequency alternating current, after every polarity change, i.e., after each pulse, a different local charge-carrying density distribution must build up while in the process according to the invention, this is only the case in the cycle of the significantly lower polarity change frequency. In this manner, pulse power supplies with current source characteristics can also be produced with a high output. Another particular advantage of the invention is that the effects of possibly occurring arc discharges, particularly with energy supply using high-output sinusoidal generators, are considerably lower. One cause for this is that the time period in which a magnetron electrode is connected anodically is greater than it is with a bipolar energy supply by a factor of n1 or n2 so that an effective regeneration of the surface of the magnetron electrodes is achieved.
One advantageous embodiment of the invention is comprised in that when supplying the direct current pulses, the magnetron electrodes are short circuited to one another between every pair of pulses.
Furthermore, for the constant discharge conditions, it is advantageous to keep the numbers n1 and n2 of the direct current pulses chronologically constant. With the same qualities and symmetrical disposition of the magnetron electrodes, it is suitable to select the numbers n1 and n2 as equal. In order to achieve a symmetry of the atomizing action of two magnetron electrodes, it is advantageous to set n1 and n2 as different since the impedance is generally not equal.
For particular algorithms of the process guidance of reactive magnetron discharges, it is advantageous to guide n1 and n2 as a function of time or particular process parameters. The numbers n1 and n2 can, for example, be predetermined by means of a truth table or can be obtained by in situ measurement of a plasma parameter of the magnetron discharge, which parameter is used as a guidance variable.
Furthermore, the frequencies f1 and f2 can be selected as equal or different, but they must always lie in the middle frequency range.
Another advantageous embodiment is that with the occurrence of an arc discharge in a magnetron electrode, the supply of additional direct current pulses in this polarity is interrupted immediately, i.e., with a time constant of maximally 5 xcexcs, and an early polarity change is carried out. As a result, only narc direct current pulses are supplied and the number n1 respectively n2 is not reached. Then the process according to the invention is continued. The detection of the changeover of the magnetron discharge into an arc discharge can also occur in a known manner, e.g., by monitoring the discharge voltage of the magnetron discharge. By the above-mentioned early polarity change, damaging effects of the arc discharge energy on the quality of the magnetron electrode surface is prevented and the danger of the occurrence of additional arc discharges is drastically reduced.
Accordingly, the present invention is directed to a process for operating magnetron discharges for vacuum coating in an apparatus that includes at least two magnetron electrodes disposed in an inert gas and a power supply. The process includes supplying pulsed energy from the power supply to the at least two magnetron electrodes in successively repeating first and second periods. In the first period, the process further includes cathodically connecting at least one of the at least two magnetron electrodes and anodically connecting at least one of the at least two magnetron electrodes with the pulsed energy, such that the pulsed energy in the first period is composed of a number of pulses n1 of a first polarity with a frequency between 10 kHz and 150 kHz, and the number n1 is greater than 1. In the second period, the process further includes cathodically connecting at least one other of the at least two magnetron electrodes and anodically connecting at least one other of the at least two magnetron electrodes with the pulsed energy, such that the pulsed energy during the second period is composed of a number of pulses n2 of a second polarity that is opposite the first polarity with a frequency between 10 kHz and 150 kHz, and the number n2 is greater than 1 and not equal to n1.
In accordance with a feature of the instant invention, between the first and second periods, the process can further include interrupting the connection between the power supply and the at least two magnetron electrodes.
In accordance with another feature of the invention, on a time-averaged basis, each of the at least two magnetron electrodes can be equally connected cathodically and anodically.
In accordance with still another feature of the invention, the inert gas can include reactive gases.
According to still another feature of the present invention, the numbers of pulses n1 and n2 can be between 100 and 1,000, and the pulses can be composed of direct current pulses. Further, the numbers of pulses n1 and n2 may not be more than 50,000.
According to a further feature of the invention, the numbers of pulses n1 and n2 may not be more than 50,000, and the pulses may be composed of direct current pulses.
In accordance with a still further feature of the invention, the numbers of pulses n1 and n2 can be kept constant.
In accordance with another feature of the present invention, the numbers of pulses n1 and n2 can be predetermined from reference values.
According to still another feature of the invention, when an arc occurs in a current period composed of one of the first and second period, the process can further include interrupting the pulsed energy supplied to the at least two magnetron electrodes during the current period for a predefined time constant, and, after the time constant, immediately supplying the pulsed energy in accordance with the other one of the first and second period not that is not the current period to the at least two magnetron electrodes. Thereafter, the process may continue. Moreover, the time constant can be maximally 5 xcexcs. Further still, the time constant can be 1 xcexcs.
According to a further feature of the invention, the pulsed energy supplied to the at least two magnetron electrodes may be primarily in the form of direct current. Alternatively, the pulsed energy supplied to the at least two magnetron electrodes can be primarily in the form of sinusoidal current.
In accordance with a still further feature of the invention, the frequency of the pulsed energy may be 50 kHz.
The present invention is also directed to an apparatus for carrying out a process for operating magnetron discharges for vacuum coating. The apparatus includes a vacuum chamber, at least two magnetron electrodes being disposed within the vacuum chamber, a power supply device including a direct current source, and a controlled electronic switch unit coupled to poles of the direct current source. The at least two magnetron electrodes are electrically coupled to outputs of the controlled electronic switch unit to receive pulsed energy having a number of pulses n1 greater than 1 of a same polarity with a frequency between 10 kHz and 150 kHz. The controlled electronic switch unit are adapted to effect a polarity change in the pulsed energy supplied to the at least two magnetron electrodes, such that the at least two magnetron electrodes receive pulsed energy having a number of pulses n2 greater than 1 and different than n1 of a same polarity with a frequency between 10 kHz and 150 kHz. A control unit is coupled to the controlled electronic switch unit to control the controlled electronic switch unit.
According to a feature of the invention, the frequency of the pulsed energy can be 50 kHz.
The instant invention is also directed to an apparatus for carrying out a process for operating magnetron discharges for vacuum coating. The apparatus includes a vacuum chamber, at least two magnetron electrodes being disposed within the vacuum chamber, a power supply device including a two-way rectifier circuit connected to an alternating current source, and a controlled electronic fall bridge circuit coupled to outputs of the two-way rectifier circuit. The at least two magnetron electrodes are electrically coupled to outputs of the controlled electronic full bridge circuit to receive pulsed energy having a number of pulses n1 greater than 1 of a same polarity with a frequency between 10 kHz and 150 kHz. The controlled electronic full bridge circuit is adapted to effect a polarity change in the pulsed energy supplied to the at least two magnetron electrodes, such that the at least two magnetron electrodes receive pulsed energy having a number of pulses n2 greater than 1 and different than n1 of a same polarity with a frequency between 10 kHz and 150 kHz. A control unit is coupled to the controlled electronic full bridge circuit to control the controlled electronic full bridge circuit.
In accordance with yet another feature of the present invention, a detector circuit can be provided for detecting arc discharges in the vacuum chamber.